1. Field of the Invention
A connector security latching mechanism that enables the quick and easy mounting of a connector onto a housing. The latching mechanism is designed to permit the disconnection of a latch from the housing by means of a tool that is provided to authorized personnel. The latching mechanism is provided on a side of the connector for enabling a disengaging bracket to engage a side of the connector to permit only a technician with a specially designed disengaging bracket to remove the latching mechanism. The tool includes a built in side latch to prevent the tool from falling away during removal.
2. Description of Background Art
Hiterto fore, individuals could disconnect a connector from a housing by using conventional tools. This permitted the unauthorized disassembly of a of a connector from the housing by unauthorized personnel. This unauthorized disassembly is a breach of the security of the connector.
The present invention is provided to enable only authorized personnel to quickly and easily disassemble a connector from a housing with the use of a specially designed tool. The specially designed tool enables the disengagement of a latch on the connector that secures the connector to the housing. The tool includes a surface for engagement with an inclined surface of the latch for displacing the latch relative to an engaging aperture in the housing as the tool is displaced downwardly into engagement with the inclined surface of the latch.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.